


By Any Other Name

by mydnyghtamethyst



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 30th Century, Ami is the doctor, By any other name, Crystal Tokyo Era, Cute, Doctor Mercury, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Mamo-chan, Mushy, Naming children, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Romance, Royalty, Small Lady - Freeform, Sweet, The Moonlight is a messenger of love, Usako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyghtamethyst/pseuds/mydnyghtamethyst
Summary: After a visit with Princess Mercury, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion discuss the name of their unborn child.
Relationships: King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	By Any Other Name

"Everything looks great. You're right on track, Your Majesty," Princess Mercury's short, blue hair swayed a little as she looked up from the monitor and smiled. She moved the gemstone rod, a fine piece of medical equipment, over the queen's swollen belly. The queen was with child and due to give birth in just a few short weeks. She was conducting a routine examination to ensure everything was going as expected.

It gave Mercury great pleasure that she was still able to follow her dream of practicing medicine, along with her duties as a guardian to the queen. She also acted as the personal physician to the queen, and this was not just any queen. She was Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the Earth, residing in Crystal Tokyo during the 30th century. She was also the keeper of the Legendary Silver Crystal, the most powerful weapon known in the galaxy. However, it was not meant to destroy, but to heal and restore, and that is how the good queen used it.

Yes, Mercury remembered fighting many battles against the forces of darkness that threatened this world; battles fought alongside the queen when she was known as the _Pretty Guardian, Sailor Moon._

Mercury put down the medical device and the queen smiled up at her. "Thank you, so much, Princess Mercury. Endymion and I are so very happy," she said serenely, placing her hand on her friend's arm as tears of joy began to prick at her eyes.

Mercury returned her smile, helping her off the examining bed. "And we are happy for you, my queen," she replied, including the other Senshi, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, who were Guardians to the queen, also. "Have you and King Endymion decided on a name yet?" she ask as she assisted Queen Serenity to redress into her royal gown.

The queen blushed and looked downward. "No, not yet," she admitted, shyly. "I have been so busy with the Council that Endymion and have barely discussed it…I also sort of forgot."

Mercury let out an affectionate giggle towards the queen. It was true, remembering had always been a weak point with the queen. It also didn't help that procrastination just happened to be one of her strong suits.

When the queen had finished dressing, Mercury saw her to her bed-chamber. Although the magic of the Legendary Silver Crystal had given not only the royal family extended lifespans but the citizen of Earth as well, pregnancy fatigue still caught up with the queen from time to time. She laid down across the bed to rest.

* * *

Returning from his meeting with the Council, King Endymion enter the bed chamber he shared with the queen to find her slumbering on the large, plush bed. She was practically hidden by the billowing canopy that was draped over the bed from the ceiling. He approached the bed, pulling back the lush fabric, he looked down at her and smiled. His queen was so beautiful. Even though her pregnancy, her petite body maintained a slender frame. Her soft skin was fair and smooth, like porcelain. Her once sunny, yellow hair had turned an iridescent silver. This was not the result of old age, but rather the lineage of her bloodline. His queen was a descendant of the Moon Kingdom; the last royal to be born during the once flourishing Silver Millennium.

The king leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the queen's supple lips.

The queen gave a delicate sigh and her large, sparkling blue eyes opened slowly.

"Endymion?" She called to him softly.

"Feeling sleepy?" he smiled at her again as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I was. I feel better now," she replied as she moved off the enormous bed.

She approached the large window-like enclosure of the Crystal Palace that overlooked Crystal Tokyo. Their bed-chamber was located in the tallest spire at the center of the palace. Serenity took great pleasure in being able to watch over her citizens as far as the eyes could see.

As much as she loved the people of Earth, _her_ people, she had sacrificed everything for those she truly loved: Endymion and her guardians. Her one true love and her dearest friends.

Fate shouldn't have ordained them to be standing there at that present moment, but destiny had something else on the horizon. The queen rested one hand on her enlarged belly while the other pressed against the glassy barrier. "I was speaking with Mercury, today. I know we have yet to decide upon a name for our daughter. I thought we should discuss it more," she didn't turn towards him but spoke to him.

She noticed Endymion's image reflected back to her like a mirror before she felt a hand lay over her own at her stomach. His other arm came around her front and held her shoulder gently. They stared at each other's reflections for a moment before the queen lowered her head, blushing.

Endymion leaned in close to the queen's ear. "Usako," he whispered softly.

Serenity's breath caught in her lungs. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her mantle deepened as she felt her heart begin to race. It had been what seemed like forever since he had called her by _that_ name. It was like recalling the memory of a distant dream. She remembered the klutz, the crybaby, the often selfish girl who needed rescuing on so many occasions. Yet, despite all of those things, he still loved her; he never stopped believing in her. "Mamo," she murmured, her voice scarcely audible.

"I believe our daughter should be named after the brightest and most beautiful star in the galaxy. Someone who possesses pure love and true bravery. To christen her by any other name would do a disservice to the one who birthed her. The one whose strength and courage birthed our future."

Serenity turned towards her husband with a well of tears brimming in her eyes. "I couldn't have done it without all of you. You know that. You and the Guardians. You were my strength, my reason to fight. I may be a queen," she gestured out towards the wide expansion of Crystal Tokyo, "but all of this means nothing without you."

Endymion gripped her tight in his arms. "Usagi, Sailor Moon, Serenity, no matter what moniker you assume, you will always be my _Usako_. My selfless and valiant true love."

Serenity smiled, "Hmm, Usagi Serenity. It sounds lovely."

"It does. And our daughter shall be as lovely and elegant as her mother. A true lady." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, our _Small Lady._ " Serenity's sapphire eyes lit up.

* * *

Just a few weeks later, they introduce the kingdom and the world to their daughter, Princess Usagi "Small Lady" Serenity, the culmination of the unity between the ancient Moon Kingdom and the kingdom of Earth.

Serenity laid the slumbering infant in her bassinet. The queen looked adoringly upon the tiny creature with wispy pink hair and was never more pleased, never more in love.

Endymion came to stand beside her, with a hand on her shoulder. He was overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt for the tiny infant already.

Serenity turned and looked up at him. He leaned down, intending to place a kiss on Serenity's lips. However, her hand on his chest stilled him. "Say it just once more. Please, Mamo-chan." Her royal highness's face was painted in a crimson mantle. She felt like the giddy, young girl who had fallen in love for the first time.

Endymion leaned in close, the adoration and pure love radiated from his eyes as he gazed upon her. A hand came to her chin, gently lifting her glowing face to him. His thumb caressed her porcelain skin. "Usako," he crooned. His timbre was deep and smooth as his kiss was tender and passionate.


End file.
